Artimanhas de Poseidon
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: "Nós, deuses, também nos cansamos de ver o pouco progresso de dois mortais que não sabem como se declarar... se Afrodite não sabe como lidar com eles, então eu farei com que eles finalmente fiquem juntos". O que o Rei dos Mares fará para unir Kyoko e Kuon ? Dizem que no amor e na guerra vale tudo... - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat não me pertence... Nakamura-sensei ganhou o julgamento…

**N/A:** Meus agradecimentos a mutemuia-sensei, que me apóia em qualquer momento... X3

Eu lhes digo: a idéia era ter isto pronto para celebrar o aniversário de Ren, mas, vejam... eu demorei um mês além da data xD; sou um desastre. Junto a isso, você se senta para escrever, e acontece que a história cresce e cresce...

Bem, eu não quero entediar vocês, então, sem mais, eu deixo-os com "Artimanhas de Poseidon".

* * *

**N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Artimañas de Poseidón", de a92. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

**OBS:** Esta fic tem uma cena NC-17, então todos já estão avisados...

* * *

**ARTIMANHAS DE POSEIDON**

Hoje seria a sessão de fotos para a promoção de "As Filhas do Mar", o novo projeto no qual Ren iria contracenar. Na história, Kyoko e ele seriam irmãos e agentes de segurança que iriam investigar o caso de vinte garotas que desapareceram em uma pequena cidade costeira. Não havia romance na história, mas para Ren isso pouco importava, se ele pudesse contracenar ao lado de Kyoko, era mais do que suficiente.

Era muito cedo, o Sol nem sequer se levantara. Mas, para Ren, era a hora perfeita para uma corrida na praia, pois a simples idéia de contracenar novamente ao lado dela preenchia-o de excitação, e o sono não vinha. Então, aproveitando a hora, ele decidiu deixar o seu quarto no hotel e descarregar o seu corpo da energia represada. Levou o suficiente para o seu percurso, e, à bermuda preta que ele usava como pijama, juntou um par de tênis e uma camisa azul. Ele deixaria as chaves do quarto na recepção, o celular e o relógio de Rick ele deixaria no quarto; de qualquer modo, não achava que iria precisar deles.

O hotel não ficava muito longe da praia, então ele não demorou muito para chegar lá. Assim que pôs os pés na areia, ele dispôs-se a aquecer os músculos antes de iniciar a sua corrida matinal. Àquela hora, não havia viva alma no local, embora fosse questão de tempo até começar a ficar cheio de pessoas. Quando estava pronto, ele começou a correr pela areia, que estava úmida pelas ondas que arrebentavam durante a noite.

Era, sem dúvida, uma praia linda e imensa, havia mais de três quilômetros de areias brancas à sua disposição, e, além disso, o terreno era plano, facilitando a corrida. Quando estava começando a segunda volta, ele pôde perceber alguém na praia. No mesmo instante o seu coração deu um salto, aquela pessoa não podia ser outra senão a dona dos seus sonhos. O jeito com o qual ela estava de pé em frente ao imenso mar. Seu tamanho. Suas curvas. Oh, sim ! Só ela tinha aquelas curvas, e só ela fazia com que o seu coração quisesse sair do peito, e essa sensação não tinha nada a ver com os mais de seis quilômetros que ele já tinha corrido.

O céu já estava começando a mostrar o seu azul-claro tingido por tons alaranjados, que antecediam ao iminente amanhecer. Embora a atenção de Ren agora esteja em outro lugar, pois a jovem à beira-mar o recebe com um daqueles sorrisos que o desarmavam.

\- Kyoko !

\- Bom dia, Kuon ! Fazendo maratona ?

\- Bom dia - ele responde, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha - Sim ! Gostaria de me acompanhar ?

\- Eh ? Eu posso ?

\- Claro que sim ! Venha, eu te ajudo, você tem que se aquecer um pouco antes de começar.

\- KUON ! - uma Kyoko corada repreende-o.

Uma gargalhada sai dos lábios do mais velho.

\- Senhorita, eu não disse ou fiz nada para você ficar escandalizada. Se bem que, se é isso o que a dama deseja, eu não vejo nenhum problema - diz ele, beijando o dorso de sua mão.

\- ...

Kuon dá outra risada enquanto balança a cabeça negativamente, divertido, e começa a ajudá-la com alguns exercícios de aquecimento. Embora Kyoko já esteja com o sangue quente, pelo menos no rosto.

\- Tudo bem. Isso é o bastante... vamos começar ? - diz ele, começando a correr novamente.

\- Sim. A propósito, quanto você já correu ? - pergunta Kyoko, enquanto tira as suas sandálias para correr descalça.

\- Mmmm - ele leva um dedo ao queixo, enquanto faz um cálculo mental - Acho que devo ter corrido uns seis ou sete quilômetros, a praia tem mais de três quilômetros de extensão, e esta é a segunda volta.

\- Puxa. Então você não vai resistir ao meu ritmo - diz Kyoko, começando a correr.

\- Isso é o que nós vamos ver... - ele responde com um sorriso.

Já faz seis meses que ela sabe da verdade, mas o mundo continua conhecendo Ren Tsuruga. Em particular, eles se tratam pelos seus nomes, e, às vezes, pelo que ela lhe deu na infância. O que faz com que a proximidade seja muito maior; ele, quando pode, segura-lhe a mão, a cintura, os ombros ou o que estiver mais perto. Ele fala-lhe ao ouvido e lhe arranca sorrisos sempre que pode. Faz dois meses que Kuon decidiu ir atrás dela, e os beijos roubados uniram-se à lista. Na verdade, ele não sabe em que ponto está a sua relação. Não sabe se deve declarar-se formalmente, ou se ele considera que os seus sentimentos são verdadeiros. Ele presume que sim, mas com Kyoko não se pode presumir. Nas últimas duas semanas, essa suposição ganhou mais força, pois os beijos roubados deixaram de ser roubados, e evoluíram para correspondidos. Tão correspondido que as coisas subiram de tom algumas vezes.

Vinte minutos depois, eles estão prestes a terminar a segunda volta, o Sol já cobre os seus corpos de suor. Kuon tem uma conta de aproximadamente quinze quilômetros. A princípio, não imaginava correr tanto, mas tinha que admitir que a condição física de Kyoko era digna de inveja.

\- Uma corrida até aquelas pedras ? O vencedor pode pedir o que quiser - diz Kyoko, começando a corrida a toda velocidade que as suas pernas e pulmões lhe permitem. Ela percebeu o cansaço em Kuon, então decide ter pena dele.

\- Ei, isso não é justo ! - diz ele, vendo-a correr - Embora pareça interessante...

Faltava pouco para Kyoko alcançar a meta, quando sentiu segurarem-na pela cintura e a levantarem no ar.

\- KUOOOON ! - ela grita, e é seguida por uma risada de pura felicidade.

\- Peguei você, trapaceira ! - diz ele, enquanto dá algumas voltas no ar para frear a força de sua arrancada, embora não tenha sucesso, e os dois caem de bruços na areia.

Kyoko, ainda no cão, está determinara a atingir a meta, dá algumas voltas na areia, mas não consegue safar-se do abraço de Kuon. Acaba aprisionada pelos braços do ator, com as suas respirações se misturando. A respiração de ambos é ofegante, a corrida estava cobrando a conta. E ali, naquela posição, Kuon não consegue se conter e decide acrescentar um beijo à conta.

Ele se aproxima dela e, com as mãos, tira um pouco de areia do seu rosto, enquanto aos poucos os seus lábios ficam mais próximos. Quando finalmente acontece o contato, Kyoko suspira e o retribui, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior dele. As mãos da mais nova perdem-se dentro da camisa do seu carcereiro. Ele rosna e entra em sua boca. Faz uma jornada lenta e inebriante. Até que a bolha estoura quando são alcançados pela água do mar, que preguiçosamente chega até eles molhando Kyoko, que está deitada na areia. Ela não consegue evitar se assustar ao sentir a água. Kuon dá um risinho ao vê-la, dá-lhe um beijinho afetuoso e a ajuda a se levantar.

\- Vamos entrar ? - ele pergunta, e com os olhos aponta para o mar - Estamos cheios de areia.

Kyoko lhe dá um sorriso astuto.

\- Era o que eu ia sugerir... - o coração de Kuon voltou a dar um salto, assim como algo em sua bermuda.

Ambos deixam as suas sandálias na praia. Ele tira a camisa e aproxima-se do mar para limpar a areia. Ele precisa concentrar-se em outra coisa.

"Por todos os deuses !", pensa Kyoko ao vê-lo, e desvia o olhar dele. "Concentre-se, Kyoko !"

Assim como Kuon, Kyoko tira a blusa para lavá-la no mar. Felizmente, segundo ela, naquela manhã ela tinha decidido usar um traje de banho sob a roupa. Ela só não levou em conta o fato de que era um biquíni.

Quando Kuon se vira para procurá-la, escapa-lhe um grito sufocado, e a concentração reunida é levada pela correnteza. Ali está ela, a menos de cinco metros, com um lindo biquíni sem alças cor-de-rosa, com bolinhas brancas e um pequeno short.

"Por todos os deuses ! Como seria fácil tirá-lo !", pensa ele. "Não, não, concentre-se, Kuon !", ele diz a si mesmo, respirando fundo e entrando na água.

Quando Kyoko termina com sua blusa, ela deixa-a nas pedras, ao lado da de Kuon.

"Quão pequena ela parece !", ele pensa, ao ver ambas as roupas.

\- Venha, Kyoko ! - Kuon chama-a, já entrando um pouco no mar.

\- Eh ?! Não ! Chegue mais perto, isso me dá medo - diz ela, quando a água mal roça-lhe os joelhos.

Kuon ri.

\- Está bem ! - ele responde, e começa a andar até alcançá-la. Segura-lhe a mão e guia-a para entrar com ele no mar.

\- Não se afaste tanto da margem !

\- Eh ? Mas se a água mal chega à nossa cintura.

\- À sua cintura, você quer dizer ! - Kyoko ouviu-o rir.

\- A praia é muito plana, nós podemos entrar um pouco mais, além disso, nós temos que nos afastar um pouco da área em que as ondas quebram.

\- Está bem, mas não se afaste de mim...

\- Isso nunca... - ao olhar para a frente, Kuon não vê o lindo tom escarlate no rosto de Kyoko.

Como dizia Kuon, uma vez fora do alcance do romper das ondas, eles começam a tirar a areia do corpo. Ele dá um olhar para Kyoko, repleto de algo que faz com que o coração dela pare por um instante. Ela pode ver a expressão de Kuon mudar, quando está a centímetros dela, mais uma vez ela pode ver o Imperador da Noite com o seu sorriso. Ultimamente, ela o vê bastante. Kuon segura-a pela cintura e, usando-a como farol, afunda na água, diante dela. Kyoko sente aquelas mãos percorrerem-na lentamente, da cintura até o meio das suas coxas, onde ele as aperta levemente; no mesmo ritmo, uma corrente elétrica desce por sua espinha dorsal, arrepiando-lhe a pele e impedindo-a de respirar. Sem tempo para acalmar o seu coração descontrolado, ela sente Kuon, com um movimento rápido e sem soltá-la, sair da água, e as mãos, que antes estavam em suas pernas, agora subiam para as suas nádegas, tirando-a da água, junto a ele.

Ao sair, Kuon não consegue evitar rir ao ouvi-la gritar e deparar com ela como o melhor tomate da feira. No momento, ela está mais alta do que ele, então, para manter o equilíbrio, ele apóia as mãos em seu peito. Seus olhares se encontram. Se enfeitiçam. Kuon percebe que ela está se aproximando, o seu coração se acelera.

"Sendo Kyoko, não acho que ela vá se atrever... a qualquer momento ela vai perceber, e...", mas a sua linha de pensamento é interrompida quando ele percebe que a vista de Kyoko não está mais em seus olhos. Está em sua boca. Sua mente fica em branco. Seu corpo se preenche de uma excitante antecipação. "Ela nunca tomou a iniciativa !", ele diz a si mesmo. A partir daí, tudo o que ele sente e vê acontece em câmera lenta: ela afasta-lhe os cabelos molhados da testa, emoldura-lhe o rosto nas mãos, eles fecham os olhos, ele roça o nariz no dela, numa carícia que termina com a união de seus lábios. O beijo é suave e delicado. Ele sente-a se mover, agora as mãos de Kyoko estão emaranhadas em suas mechas molhadas, e eles aprofundam o contato. Kuon deixa escapar um grunhido. Ela dá uma risadinha e põe fim ao contato.

\- Você está salgado... - ela sussurra, quando seus pés voltam a tocar o chão, e lambe os lábios.

\- Bem... - ele faz um gesto com os ombros e as mãos - Era a forma mais rápida de tirar a areia... além do mais... - ele lhe dá um brilhante sorriso - , eu consegui pescar uma pequena sereia... e com prazer eu me deixo ser levado ao fundo do mar.

\- Sim... sim, é claro ! - sua voz estava carregada de sarcasmo, e as bochechas, enrubescidas - Venha, me ajude, eu estou com a cabeça cheia de areia por sua culpa - diz ela, enquanto se vira para dar-lhe as costas.

\- Minha culpa ?! - exclama ele, com fingida reprovação - Não tenho culpa se Poseidon quis estragar a nossa diversão - ele sussurra-lhe ao ouvido, ao mesmo tempo que passa as mãos ao redor de sua cintura e apóia a cabeça no ombro dela - Embora ele certamente vá ficar irritado se eu roubar esta linda sereiazinha... - diz ele, contra a sua pele.

\- Kuon...

O que quer que Kyoko fosse dizer ficou esquecido, já que Kuon virou-se um pouco para reivindicar-lhe os lábios novamente. Ele passeia pela sua boca, conhece cada canto e demora, jogando com as suas línguas juntas. Kyoko tira as mãos da água para segurar o rosto do ator, termina de girar o seu corpo para ficar de frente para ele e assim fazer com que ele se aproxime mais dela. Com o canto do olho, Kuon distingue uma onda um pouco maior se formando e se aproximando deles. De modo que interrompeu o contato a contragosto, afastando-se um pouco, embora ainda a abraçasse pela cintura.

\- No três, nós saltamos - ela não entende o que ele quer dizer - TRÊS !

Quando Kyoko reage, ela percebe que, de um momento para o outro, a água, que antes lhe chegava bem abaixo do busto, agora chega-lhe até o pescoço, e que ela não está atingindo o fundo. Seus olhos se arregalam devido à surpresa e ela abraça-se a ele, mas quando entende o que aconteceu, a água já voltou ao nível. Vira-se para ver Kuon, e encontra-o com um sorriso radiante e com as íris brilhando de felicidade. Ela se contagia e compartilha de sua expressão.

\- Vem vindo outra... pronta ?

\- Sim ! - ela exclamou, divertida.

O processo repete-se novamente, a grande massa de água os eleva, embalando-os por um instante em uma dança silenciosa. Kyoko continua olhando para a massa de água e vendo como, alguns metros adiante, ela quebra fazendo um barulho alto e forte e, mais ale, termina em uma trilha de espuma que vai até a margem. Enquanto ela permanece maravilhada com a visão, sente o seu acompanhante agarrando-a ao voltar a saltar e uma nova onda passar por eles.

\- Nem todas podem ser saltadas - ele diz a ela, para chamar-lhe a atenção - Se alguma delas se formar um pouco mais para dentro, nós só temos duas opções: ou mergulhamos para que ela passe sobre nós, ou vamos ao seu encontro antes que ela se quebre exatamente onde nós estamos.

\- O que acontece se ela se arrebentar onde nós estamos ?

\- Bem... - "O que eu não pude fazer com você na praia: devorá-la !", pensa ele - É perigoso, você tem que estar pronta para inspirar todo o ar que puder, a água tem muita força, o que faz com que você acabe submergindo e lhe arrastando sem que você possa se levantar...

\- Isso parece perigoso, vamos sair depressa - ele a vê mergulhar e sair quase que imediatamente - Puxa ! Isso realmente é eficaz ! - ela leva as mãos ao rosto e aos cabelos para tirar o excesso de água; essa ação, somada ao nível da água, a faz dar alguns passos para longe de Kuon.

Kuon perde-se em meio ao espetáculo à sua frente. Kyoko está com os cabelos totalmente molhados, os quais criam trilhas de gotas em sua pele, algumas mais velozes do que outras, deslizando das pontas de seus cabelos, passando pelo pescoço, pela clavícula, descem pelos seus seios, conduzindo caminhos, até finalmente esconderem-se no tecido do seu traje de banho. _Maldição !_ A pontada em sua virilha foi inevitável.

É preciso um grande esforço para desviar o olhar, mas quando consegue, ele percebe o que Kyoko acabou de lhe avisar. Uma onda formou-se em alto-mar e ameaça se arrebentar sobre eles.

\- KYOKO ! - ele a chama - Rápido ! Respire fundo e mergulhe !

Kyoko se surpreende com o chamado tão repentino. Ela o vê esticar a mão em sua direção, mas a massa de água é mais rápida e alcança-a primeiro. Kyoko mal tem tempo de respirar quando a onda se arrebenta sobre eles. Ela pode sentir a força da água arrastando-a e girando-a. Por causa das voltas e da areia que sente em todo o corpo, ela não sabe onde está o fundo. Estica as mãos para tentar ganhar equilíbrio, mas a corrente a faz dar outra volta. Ela sente que a qualquer momento o ar vai começar a faltar. Percebe que o medo vertiginoso de se afogar vai se aproximando dela. É nesse momento que ela sente que algo segura o seu braço e a traz à superfície.

Para Kuon, a experiência não é muito mais agradável. Graças ao seu tamanho, ele consegue recuperar mais rapidamente o controle do seu corpo e chegar à superfície, mas Kyoko não está ali e a água continua avançando em um sonoro estrondo.

\- Oh, meu Deus ! Kyoko...!

Seus olhos percorrem toda a área, e por um instante ele pensa tê-la visto na água. "Pelo amor de Deus ! Que ela tenha conseguido respirar !" A adrenalina corre rapidamente pelo seu corpo e ele se lança para ajudá-la. Ele luta com a força da água, até sentir um pequeno braço, e puxa-o em sua direção. "Peguei você !" O alívio percorre seu corpo ao encontrá-la. Embora o alívio dure pouco... seu corpo, antes cheio de alívio, agora fica tenso ao libertá-la do abraço... sua respiração fica ofegante... nada no mundo o havia preparado para uma situação como aquela...

Ali está ela... ensopada... com os olhos fechados por causa de um ataque de tosse... sem o biquíni... SEM O BIQUÍNI !

-...

Kyoko, ainda alheia à situação em que se encontra, luta para obter o oxigênio perdido e tenta acalmar a comichão que o sal provocou em sua garganta. Quando o ardor de sua garganta diminui, ela percebe que o aperto de Kuon em seu braço está tenso. Ele não se move. Não fala. Ela poderia jurar que ele não respira.

Ela respira fundo, quando o ataque de tosse termina, enquanto lentamente vai abrindo os olhos, só para se deparar com um Kuon mais vermelho que uma lagosta, até as orelhas e o pescoço estão vermelhos, mas o seu rosto exibe uma fisionomia idêntica à que ele tinha quando a viu pela primeira vez, como Setsu. Porém, os olhos dele estão fixos em seus seios. Imóveis. Perdidos. "Espere um momento ! Em meus seios ?" É quando Kyoko fica ciente da brisa fresca da manhã chocando-se contra o seu torso... nu... exatamente como ela veio ao mundo, ou pelo menos da cintura para cima... aos poucos, Kyoko baixa a cabeça e depara-se com o inevitável...

-...

Kuon ainda está paralisado, com a boca levemente aberta e os olhos arregalados. Fixos no seu alvo.

Quando os neurônios de Kyoko funcionam novamente, ela liberta-se do aperto de Kuon, e cobre os seios com o braço. Enquanto um furioso rubor forma-se em seu rosto. Ante essa ação, Kuon parece voltar de onde quer que estivesse.

\- Aa... a... - Kuon consegue dizer, mas perde a voz, e ele parece mais com um peixe fora d'água.

Kyoko, que naquele momento não agüenta a vergonha por mais um minuto, dá meia-volta, dando as costas a Kuon, caminhando até a praia, mas sua ação é inteiramente interrompida quando ela vê que há alguns turistas na praia. O que ela sabe, a seguir, é que Kuon está atrás dela, segurando-a pela cintura.

\- Nem pense em ir para a praia... - ele sussurra-lhe ao ouvido.

\- Com ciúmes ? - ela pergunta, com a voz repleta de deboche, embora esteja com o rosto ardendo de vergonha.

\- Você não faz idéia... - o tom de voz com o qual ele menciona as palavras faz Kyoko tremer - Venha aqui...

Quando os seus olhares se encontram, Kyoko consegue ver algo mais sombrio do que o Imperador da Noite, tão tentador e hipnotizante que ela não consegue se afastar.

\- Me desculpe... - ela o ouve dizer quando ele beija-lhe a cabeça e a abraça - mas você me deixou enfeitiçado... - o arrasador Kuon vem novamente à tona com a lembrança - Vamos entrar mais um pouco na água, não quero que ninguém a veja...

Kyoko deixa escapar uma risadinha. Ela não é a única que está morrendo de vergonha.

\- Está bem...

Entrando novamente mar adentro, Kyoko mergulha um pouco para fazer com que a água fique à altura de seus seios e, assim, esconda-a de qualquer curioso. Kyoko, ao sentir a descida do companheiro, abraça-o no pescoço, o que faz com que seus seios encontrem-se por inteiro com o torso dele, arrancando um suspiro alto de ambos.

\- Me desculpe, mas eu estou no meu limite... - o bom senso fora levado pela corrente.

No segundo seguinte, Kuon está devorando a boca de Kyoko, sente suas mãos percorrerem-lhe as costas e as costelas até roçar a nascente dos seus seios em um movimento desesperado, quase como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele mesmo instante. Ela dá um suspiro ante a intensidade de suas ações e, não querendo ficar para trás, começa a descer as mãos para percorrer as costas desse homem que a está deixando louca, ao mesmo tempo que, aos poucos, ela começa a seguir o ritmo do intenso beijo de Kuon. Ele, ao sentir-se correspondido, deixa escapar um gemido nascido das profundezas de sua garganta. Kyoko sente-o deslizar as mãos até suas pernas e finalizar a sua travessia nas nádegas da jovem, onde ele dá um forte aperto. Ela, perdida entre os suspiros e as sensações que ele desperta em seu corpo, envolve as pernas ao redor da cintura de Kuon e o atrai até ele, fazendo com que ele solte outro gemido de pura satisfação. Ele fica sem fôlego ao perceber que as constantes ondas que passam por eles e o esforço que ele realiza para manter o equilíbrio faz com que os corpos de ambos friccionem e o deixe plenamente consciente do endurecimento dos cumes de sua companheira... e dele próprio... com um gemido, ele se separa dela, mantendo as testas unidas e os olhos fechados. Suas respirações são ofegantes, a pressão da água e a energia empenhada no encontro tinham acabado com o oxigênio de seus corpos.

Lentamente, o encontro entre o dourado e o castanho dos seus olhos acontece. A vermelhidão de seus rosto forma um excelente dueto. Kuon, sem interromper o contato de seus olhos para não perder-lhe a reação, encaminha as mãos, que ainda estavam na carne macia das nádegas dela, em uma subida tortuosa, passando pelos quadris e pela cintura, até chegar aos seus seios, toma um em cada mãos, sem deixar de vê-la abrir a boca para suspirar. Delicadamente, ele delineia as auréolas com os seus polegares , vendo-a repetir o gesto, e, ao terminar o círculo, dirige-se aos mamilos. Kyoko, ao sentir o roçar em seus mamilos, não consegue continuar olhando fixamente para Kuon, a sensação é muito intensa, ela fecha os olhos e intensifica o aperto de suas pernas, sentindo a ereção dele chocar-se diretamente contra o seu centro de prazer. Ela deixa escapar um gemido.

\- Kuon... - "Essa... essa é a minha voz ?", pensa Kyoko, abrindo os olhos, surpresa.

Uma descarga elétrica percorre o corpo de Kuon ao ouvi-la. Ele solta um dos seus seios, levando a mão à nuca de Kyoko e aproximando-a dele. Ele reivindica-lhe os lábios em um beijo tão intenso quanto o anterior, enreda a sua língua com a outra, dançando ao ritmo da água que os cerca. Para Kuon, a boca de Kyoko é tão doce que ele jamais vai se cansar dela, e ele tem certeza de que não existe outra igual. Ele consegue senti-la percorrer as costas com as suas mãos, acariciar-lhe o pescoço e descer novamente por suas costas. Uma das mãos de Kyoko aventura-se a explorar o peito do ator, parando no lado esquerdo, ao sentir as fortes batidas de seu coração. Com um leve empurrão, Kyoko o afasta dela, interrompendo o beijo. Kuon geme em desacordo, mas deixa ela se afastar por alguns centímetros.

\- Uma... - ela limpa a garganta - Uma onda está se aproximando...

\- Mmmm ? - ele responde - Ah...! Sim... segure-se...

Kyon abraça Kyoko e dá um pequeno salto, com ela ainda agarrada à sua cintura. O movimento da água e de seus corpos faz com que os seus centros de prazer se rocem novamente, provocando um gemido em ambos.

\- As pessoas de antes já foram embora... - diz ele - Vou levá-la à praia antes que mais alguém venha.

\- Eh ?... Ah... sim, mas... você poderia me abaixar ?

\- Não... se eu abaixá-la, você poderia tropeçar e ficar exposta - diz ele, enquanto caminha até a praia - E eu já lhe disse que não quero que ninguém mais a veja assim.

\- Mas...

\- Shhh - Kuon a cala com um beijinho nos lábios - Senhorita, eu não vou deixar que ninguém veja a minha namorada seminua - "Aah... mas como ela fica linda assim, toda vermelha !"

\- Na... nam... o q...? O QUÊ ?

Kuon deixa escapar uma gargalhada.

\- Minha namorada... você não quer ? Ou por acaso Mogami-san estava brincando comigo ? - pergunta ele, com cara de filhote abandonado.

\- Nn... nãããão - ela diz, alarmada - Quer dizer, sim... mas não... bem, sim... - a voz está ficando engraçadinha, e o rubor toma conta dela. Ela apóia a cabeça no ombro dele.

\- Não estou lhe entendendo, Kyoko...

\- Acho que está claro que eu quero ser sua namorada... - o coração dela está em um ritmo perigoso , e, àquela distância, ela estava consciente de que o de Kuon, também - , e que eu nunca brinquei com você.

\- Que bom - ele sorri, com um borboletário instalado no estômago, beijando Kyoko no rosto - , porque eu não ia aceitar um não como resposta.

Kuon chega à praia e, sem desfazer a união de ambos, caminha até as pedras onde estão as suas coisas; delicadamente, ele senta Kyoko em uma das pedras e beija-lhe os lábios.

\- Vista-se... - diz ele, e lhe dá as costas.

Kyoko, ainda com as pernas fracas, pega a sua blusa e a veste.

Kuon volta os olhos para ela, mas seu rosto volta a ficar corado ao ver que o tecido da blusa é transparente, tornando visíveis os mamilos ainda duros. "Maldição !"

\- Pronto... tome, vista a sua...

\- Não... ponha-a você...

\- Eh ? Por quê ? Você vai se resfriar...

\- Não importa... - ele levanta uma mão e leva-a até os seios dela - Eu repito que não quero que ninguém lhe veja, além do mais... - ele abaixa a mão e lhe dá um de seus sorrisos angelicais - Se eu adoecer, sei que você vai cuidar de mim adequadamente.

Kyoko, mais vermelha do que nunca, sorri envergonhada, enquanto veste a enorme camisa.

\- Está melhor ?

\- Muito melhor ! - responde Kuon - Vamos ?

\- Sim... - responde ela, entrelaçando os dedos com os dele, enquanto eles deixam o local.

* * *

No fundo do mar, eleva-se um palácio cercado por grandes e belos corais. Incontáveis peixes formam grandes cardumes e outros, em pequenos grupos de cores e tamanhos exóticos, nadam livremente ao redor das grandes colunas do palácio. Duas enormes esfinges de sereia com um tridente nas mãos guardam a entrada do local. Para além das guardiãs da entrada, um campo de algas de diferentes texturas abre caminho. Pode-se apreciar uma infinidade de cofres repletos de jóias que se espalham por todo o local, bem como milhares de crustáceos e de tartarugas que parecem fazer um inventário da quantidade de objetos preciosos. O brilhante campo de peixes, tesouros e algas termina ao chegar a uma pequena construção em camadas que leva a um trono onde uma figura imponente com um tridente não mão esquerda e um pedaço de tecido cor-de-rosa com pontinhos brancos à esquerda levanta-se, com um sorriso triunfante e uma voz imponente, e diz:

\- Você me deve uma, Afrodite...

* * *

**N/T 2:** Bem, e aqui está mais uma tradução minha, a minha segunda tradução de Skip Beat. Enquanto a minha primeira tradução deste fandom foi bem angustiante ("Três Xícaras de Chá"), esta aqui é mais leve e divertida, e eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
